With the long term goal of elucidating the mechanism(s) of action of colchicine, it is the objective of this investigation to determine 1) whether polymorphonuclear leukocytes in patients with gout and in laboratory animals with acute experimental inflammation are functionally abnormal in terms of chemotaxis, phagocytosis, and release of mediators and enzymes in response to various stimuli including urate crystals; 2) the cellular and/or humoral basis of aberrant functions; 3) the effects of colchicine therapy in laboratory animals and in human subjects on functions of leukocytes; and 4) the relevance of colchicine-induced changes in leukocyte function with regard to therapeutic effect.